Pokemon: Experiment Base
by Pikachu1501
Summary: When three young trainers are captured and held in a lab, they don't know what will happen to them. As they finally settle in to their strange new lifestyle, it's disrupted when one by one they are taken away and experimented on. Why were they captured? Why are they the only ones to survive the experiment? Will they ever escape their captors? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

"Sir. We've found three suitable test subjects."

"Good. Bring them. Begin immediately."

"Sir! Yes sir!" The man smiled - a disturbing sight.

"Perhaps these three will be exactly what I need…."

* * *

Red wandered along the bank of a quiet stream. This was where he came to blow off steam. The faint rush of water always managed to soothe his frayed nerves.

"Why doesn't anyone understand?" Red sighed, wishing he could show Blue exactly why he was wrong. Even Leaf didn't understand, and she knew him best.

"Red? Where are you?" A gentle voice filtered through the trees. No, not right now! "Come on, please just try to make up! You know he didn't mean it."

Leaf. The mediator of their band, the only thing that prevented Red and Blue from hurting each other. A quiet girl, she was hesitant to fight, and always tried to find a peaceful way.

"Blue! I know you're with her! Why don't you just admit it? You're wrong!" Red yelled into the sky.

"Because you know I'm right!" An irritated voice responded. The two teens finally found Red standing on the bank of the stream. Blue stepped up. Both were the same height and age, but the similarities ended there. Red kept his messy black hair tucked under a red baseball cap, with a light jacket and relaxed jeans. Blue didn't bother with a hat, wearing light jeans and a simple t-shirt.

"Why can't you two come to a compromise?" Leaf asked, worried. She was a tall girl, wearing a fashionable hat and skirt. Leaf had been friends with the boys for as long as she could remember. Only recently had they started fighting like this. "Please guys, just work it out!"

They whirled on her. "We can't! Because he's wrong!" They pointed angrily at each other.

"Can't you be strong and kind at the same time?

"It doesn't work that way!" Red yelled.

A squad of men in black emerged from the shadows. They surrounded the kids, who were too engrossed in their arguing to notice.

"Surrender and you shall not be hurt. Any Pokemon you have need to be put into their Pokeballs and given to us." The kids spun around, and were shocked when the men grabbed them.

"Hey! Let go!" Blue exclaimed.

"What do you guys want?!" Red struggled against the man.

"Don't struggle. It may just be better to give them what they want." Leaf whispered. The boys immediately stopped struggling, seeing her logic. The man in charge grinned evilly.

"Good girl. Knock some sense into your friends." Blue scowled as Leaf flushed. "Let's go. But first, tie them up. And put them in the back." He stopped. "Oh, and search them for any Pokemon. Give them to me. The Professor doesn't want to have any complications during his fun."

**A new fanfiction! I've pulled many ideas from other stories I've read here, so I thought I'd just give credit to them. Now, this will sound pretty bad, but I can't even list all the ideas, concepts, and character personalities that I've used. I also can't list the amount of incredible people/stories that made this one possible. Thanks! And also, Thanks for reading! (Chapter 2 will be out soon!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG! This chapter took me forever to make! I feel really bad that I haven't uploaded in forever! I kinda had extreme writers block... Thanks for waiting!**

* * *

Blue kicked the side of the van again. "Why us? Why?" Red shrugged.

"Who cares? I'm hungry." Blue glared.

"Can't you ever be serious? For once in your life, just stop acting like a little kid!" Red sat up, and returned Blue's glare.

"I am, but I can still be hungry! How about you relax?" Leaf looked up, still shell-shocked. Her faithful Bulbasaur had been forcibly taken. She was amazed that the boys weren't concerned about their own Pokemon.

"Just stop guys. Please…" Blue heard Leaf sniffle, and looked at his feet. Red just faded into the corner some more.

The truck came to a jerky halt, and the back doors swung open. Sunlight flooded into the dark interior, blinding the kids.

"Out. Now." A gruff voice commanded. Leaf immediately obeyed, but Red and Blue each grabbed her arm.

"We're in this together." Red whispered.

"Don't you forget it!" Blue said. Leaf nodded, reassured by her best friends.

"Out! Now!" The man demanded again. They each stepped out, one by one. A man in black cuffed their hands, nearly pinching skin. Blue growled, and a guard elbowed him in the stomach. He doubled over, gasping for air.

"This way. No talking." The man said. They started a brisk walk toward a plain white building. Red supported Blue, who could barely walk. Leaf trailed behind, earning herself a nudge in the back.

The lead man came to a solid wall.

"Where-" Red started to ask, but was jabbed in the stomach by another guard. The man ignored this, and entered a short number sequence into a keypad. The wall slide open, revealing a dim yet modern hallway.

A young man shuffled forward them.

"Welcome… we're so glad you're here. If you would, please come this way." The guy had a thin, nasally voice that instantly grated on Red's nerves. _He sounds just like Blue… _Red thought angrily. The guards stayed behind, the young guy just kept going.

"I'm simply called Professor here. From now on, the girl is going to be Experiment #134. She shall be referred to as such. The boy in red is Experiment #136, and the other one is Experiment #135. You will all share a cell together. Do not speak unless you are spoken to. We don't want to hurt you, but we will if we have to."

"Fat chance. You already jacked us from home, and nearly gave us a freaking heart attack…" Blue muttered. The man turned around, and frowned.

"Please. I still have more rules. You will be given orders that you don't want to follow, but you should. There will be three meals a day, all of which are calculated to your exact needs." He turned toward them. "Do you have any questions?" Leaf raised her head.

"Yes. Will we ever be released? I would like to return home…." Blue nodded.

"She's right. I want to tell my mom and sister that I'm alive…" Red grumbled.

"My mom might care… I'm not sure." The Professor looked thoughtful.

"Well, if you survive, you might get released. If the Boss doesn't want you." He spun around, and continued walking. The kids exchanged a look, and followed him. "Here is your cell. Please go in and wait for orders." They crept in, and surveyed their new surroundings. There were three beds with a passable mattress and sheets, a separate room with a bathroom, and a small area to exercise.

"I guess it could be worse." Red muttered, trying to be optimistic.

"Oh, and please don't try to escape. We'd have to kill you for that. I really don't want to have to do that." The Professor strode away, and the door slammed shut.

* * *

**I really hope you guys like it! I just got an amazing review for one of my other stories that I just uploaded. It really made my day! So, if you guys could upload, maybe my writers block will go away, and I could make more chapters. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
